Sakura in High School
by chocolate.ice.cream
Summary: Sakura returns to high school in her sophomore year. Different guys to fall in love with. After breaking up with Sasuke she has to find someone to replace the void in her heart, Right? My first story so please be kind. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Umm well this is my first story and I thought it was okay to put it up. So yeah. Hope you like it and post some kind reviews. 

Disclaimer: I don't own (and never will) own Naruto.

**Betrayal**

It was the first day of school and I couldn't wait until I saw my friends but I really wanted to see my boyfriend, Sasuke. He was perfect for me. He was handsome, smart, and sexy. What more could I want? Of course I wanted him to talk to me more but I still was considered the luckiest girl in the school.

I walked up to the school early to meet Sasuke at our meeting place under the cherry tree behind the school. As I walked up to the tree I heard some rustling behind it. I was kind of nervous so I gathered as much courage as I could and looked behind the tree.

I couldn't believe my eyes. **I wouldn't!** That couldn't be who I thought it was.

"Sakura… it's not" he said as he looked up.

That confirmed it. It was Sasuke kissing someone I couldn't see because tears were already forming in my eyes.

"S-S-Sakura?" she mumbled.

"Ino?" That sounds like someone I know. **OMG!!** That was Ino's voice. My best friend kissing my boyfriend. I was stunned. "Stay away from me!!!" I yelled as I ran away from them tears falling from my eyes. I ran around the corner and bumped into someone. I didn't care who it was I just started crying on the person's shoulder. I felt comforting arms hugging me. **GOD** I hope this person doesn't take advantage of me.

"Sakura what happened? Asked a concerned voice.

"Naruto? Sasuke ..he" I said between my sobs.

"He what?"

"He ..was ..kissing ..Ino"

"Sakura?" Sasuke said.

After hearing his voice I got of out of Naruto's hug and sprinted away. I heard Saskue run after me but I turned around and saw Naruto punch him square in the jaw and run after me. I slowed down so he could catch up but Naruto just picked me up and ran to the front.  
"Naruto what are you doing?" I asked as I clinged to him.

"Well do you want to get away from Sasuke or not? He is going to start running after me because of what I just did."

"Then why don't we split up because I don't want to see him at all and if he catches up then I would have to see him."

"Sakura, no offense but you are a slow runner. I caught up with you easily."

"That's because I slowed down. If you want me to prove it to you let's race." Naruto looked shocked. "Or are you too scared to lose to a girl?"

"You are on. And I'm gonna win. Believe IT!!"

"Alright during P.E. we'll have a race to see who's the fastest."

"How about if the loser has to do whatever the winner wants. Deal?"

"Deal."

The bell rang for homeroom so we both ran towards the door. I beat him to the entrance. "Better get used to losing, Naruto." I said as we went down different hallways. Kohana High was certainly a place to get lost if you didn't know where you were going. I totally forgot about Sasuke but we shared the same homeroom so when I saw Sasuke AND Ino sitting TOGETHER I felt like I … well I don't know but it is a horrible feeling. Unfortunately I only knew three people in that class: my ex-best friend, my cheating ex, and Neji.

I guess it was time to talk to Neji, but he went to talk to Saskue so maybe not. Well I took the first seat I saw open right next to Hiroki, the playboy in the junior class. Even though I knew this I still sat next to him. He was hot I won't deny it. Hiroki had black hair with grey eyes that sucks you in.

"Hey, Sakura" Hiroki said to me.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing really but I was wondering if you would go to my party this weekend?"

"Sorry, but I'm not going to your party because your party's always turn into a sex fest."

"Well lets go to a movie together on Friday, and don't say you have a boyfriend because I already know."

"I wasn't going to say that but I'll let you know tomorrow, alright?"

"Sure."

"Good."

After that he asked me about the break-up, and other stuff. I told him how it happened and he looked supportive which also never happens. Then we hot in a heated discussion about movies, but the bell interrupted us. I got my stuff and was about to walk out when Sasuke decided to talk to me. I chose to ignore him but he grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me to the wall. Then he had the nerve to kiss me so I kneed him and he fell to the floor I started to walk out but he grabbed my hand.

"Sakura, I love you."

"Yeah, sure. I bet you're telling Ino the same thing."

He recovered quickly and cornered me. He started to kiss my neck as I tried to push him away. Suddenly, Saskue got away from me. I wondered who came to my rescue and I found Neji, of all people holding him back. I took that as an opportunity to get away from the class.

'Whoa that was too close. Well now I can call him my guardian angel'  
I wasn't late for my next class Chemistry with Asuma which I'm so happy to take. We had to be partnered with someone for the rest of the year with Sai. He was nice, but always spoke his mind. Plus he looked a lot like Saskue which makes me feel weird.

"Well Sakura, how are you dealing with rejection?" Sai asked with a smirk.

You know scratch that Sai is a jerk. I didn't even reply I just glared at him hoping he would crumble on the spot.

"I thought you would be mad."

"Since when do you care if I'm mad?"

"Well, I just care."

"Okay." For the rest of the period I felt awkward I almost called him Saskue twice. They could be brothers they look alike and they both don't talk (well to me) very much.

The period ended so it was off to Geometry with Iruka. I was glad because Hinata and Tenten were in there with me and I sat next to both of them. I told them both what happened since they were begging me to tell them but I left out the part with Naruto. Then they asked me about the bruise on Saskue's jaw. I just told them I didn't know.

"We actually had to work in that class. That sucked." I said.

"I know why do we actually have to do work on the first day?!" Tenten yelled.

"Umm … to learn?" Hinata said.

We just glared at her. "Whose side are you on?"

"Y-Y-Yours." Hinata whispered.

"Good." we both said.

"I'm off to P.E." I said as I ran off.

"Wait I have P.E. too!" Tenten yelled.

"Bye." Hinata said as she waved.


	2. Chapter 2

**P.E.**

I dressed quickly so I wouldn't be pestered with questions about Sasuke. I rushed quickly out, but not quickly enough since three girls blocked the doorway. They asked me about him, but I completely ignored them. _Rude freshmen_.

Tenten came up behind me and shoved me into a guy. I looked up and saw the unfriendly Gaara.

"Oh. Hi Gaara." I blushed since I was embarrassed. He just stared at me with his sea-green eyes. His eyes really scared me, they reallyscared me. "Well bye." I said as I ran up to Tenten and pushed her. "What was that for!?!"

"I don't know, I just felt like doing it. Plus you need to play the field now that you're single."

I looked at her like she was stupid. "Since when do you sound like Ino?"

"Well now you need someone to tell your deepest, darkest secrets to."

"If you stop talking like that I might tell you those deepest, darkest secrets."

"Alright, I'll stop."

"Good, well I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"I wanted to know if you think I should go on a date with Hiroki."

"Hiroki? The playboy Hiroki?"

"Yep, that's him."

"No way. Only sluts go out with him. Are you a slut Sakura? Cause I certainly don't know."

"What the hell Tenten! Do I look like a slut to you!?!" I yelled so loudly everyone in the gym (including Sasuke) was staring at me. "What!?!" I was really pissed now. "I guess this is a good time for my race."

"What race?"

"The race I have with Naruto." I got up and walked towards Naruto. I felt like everyone was staring at me. When I got to Naruto I stopped in front of him and glanced at him and continued to the track outside. When I turned around to see if he followed me. He did along with the rest of the class. "Whoa." I was surprised. "Ready?" I smirked.

"I'm ready slut."

"Oh you are so going to regret that."

"I am?"

"Yes you are, remember the bet."

"Oh I remember it. Two laps. On three. One-Two-Three!"

We both ran quickly but he had the lead. No way was I going to lose to HIM.

I started to catch up to Naruto. Our classmates were cheering loudly. I could have sworn I heard people taking bets. They better have betted on me because if they didn't I would kick there ass. Okay, maybe not really but I was in the zone.

Then when we were coming around (neck and neck) I saw Sasuke looking at me which made me more angry. We both finished our first lap with me slightly ahead. I kept that energy hidden until we were a quarter of the way to the finish line.

I kicked my game up a notch and so did Naruto. We ran and the lead kept switching between us. The line was about fifteen more steps away and we were charging at it. I finally got the lead but suddenly I couldn't move father and neither could Naruto. I looked behind me to see Gai-sensei.

"Sensei!!" Naruto yelled really loud. "I was just about to win!" he wined.

"Yeah, in your dreams, Naruto." I said.

"Sakura admit it I was just about win."

"No Naruto, I was."

"SAKURA!!"

"NARUTO!!"

"It's so precious watching youth fighting."

Yeah Gai-sensei is so weird. He keeps saying stuff about youth. But one thing you can count on him for is that his little mini-me isn't that far away.

"THAT'S SO TURE GAI-SENSEI!"

My point proven.

"Youth why are you racing?"

"We had a bet." I replied.

"So I guess we have a tie. Right Sakura?" Naruto asked wanting to get away.

"Yep, let's go" I grabbed his arm and we ran towards our friends.


End file.
